


Of Baths and Waterfalls

by djAngelynn



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djAngelynn/pseuds/djAngelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Karin wants a bath and finds a waterfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Baths and Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adobochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochan/gifts).



> A birthday present for the lovely Adobo-chan. Happy Birthday! Hope you had a great one!

Karin sighed , plucking ineffectively at the heavy _shihakusho_ that had somehow plastered itself to her skin. A full day of training and sparring with one of the hardest taskmasters she knew had left her feeling hot and grimy, and her sweat-soaked _shihakusho_ was not making her any more comfortable.

She would _kill_ to be soaking in a warm bath right about now. If her lover would join her in it, well, that was an added bonus.

“What are you smirking about, Kurosaki?” the gravelly voice of said lover-slash-taskmaster cut through her thoughts, and she slanted him a sly glance.

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know,” she teased, looping an arm through his, walking a little faster now, eager to reach their quarters so she could have that longed for bath.

Toshiro’s had not earned the title of genius in vain, and he caught on quickly, lips quirking up in a knowing smirk, and allowed his lover to lead the way as she hurried down the path that led to the _Seireitei_.

A low, steady roar caught her attention, and she stopped abruptly, head turned towards the sound. She made out the source of of it in an instant, a grin spreading across her face, a playful glint in her eye that Toshiro has learnt to recognise as a sign of mischief about to happen. Before he could protest his way out of whatever mischief his lover had thought of, Karin had launched into a shunpo, dragging him along with her.

He found himself at the edge of a plunge pool, looking up at a waterfall that gushed from the small river upstream, and turned an enquiring gaze to her, confused as to why she had brought him here. Just moments ago, he was sure she had been more than eager to be home.

Karin simply smirked, and he was hard pressed not to let his jaw drop as she began shucking off her clothes, leaving them in a messy pile on the ground.

"K-Karin?" he stuttered, more than a little distracted by his lover's little strip show, "what are you doing?"

“Taking a swim,” she replied nonchalantly, placing her blade on top of her clothes.

Toshiro gaped at her naked form, torn between lust and incredulity as she turned and disappeared in a shunpo to the top of the waterfall.

With a joyous yell, she threw herself off the edge. He watched, mesmerised, as she tumbled through the air, the moonlight reflecting off her bare, creamy skin, before cutting into the depths of the water.

He waited a moment, then two, for her to surface, snowy white brows drawing into a frown when she didn't. He took a step forward, muscles tensing as he did. She should not have been down that long. Had something happened to her?

He called her name, and tried to stamp down the panic that rose in him when she remained under water. Stepping closer to the edge of the rock, he called her name with rising urgency.

Without warning, two long limbs snaked out of the water and latched onto his left arm, catching him off guard, and yanking him unceremoniously into the ice cold water.

He surfaced to find Karin laughing uproariously at him.

"It took you that long to come look for me?" she teased, flicking a bit of water at him, pleased that her little trick worked.  

He grunted, unamused, pushing his long, white hair out of his face and swam to the rock ledge where he had been pulled from.

“Stay in the water, Toshiro! It’s amazing!” Karin called to his back as she splashed around, delighting in the coldness of the waters. She had wanted a bath, but she would more than settle for skinny dipping in this amazing pool.  

He ignored her, hoisting himself up onto the ledge where he sat for a moment, water dripping from every part of him. A little revenge was in order, he decided, as he unstrapped a very unhappy Hyorinmaru from his back, leaning him against a small boulder, and stripped off his wet clothes, laying them out on the same boulder to dry.

Taking a deep breath, he re-entered the water as silently as he could, swimming under water until he reached his now lazily floating lover. He grinned inwardly, grabbing her by the waist and tugged her deeper into the waters, finding perverse pleasure in her startled shriek.  

She spluttered as she broke through the surface of the water, annoyed that he had caught her by surprise and wriggled in his arms, trying to free herself. As she rubbed against him, the hard length of his erection brushed against her hip and she smirked impishly. _Two can play that game_.

Deliberately, she stilled, waiting for him to let his guard down, and when his grip slackened, she whipped around and wrapped her long legs around his waist, pressing her full breasts to his rock-hard chest and her centre to his raging erection.

Toshiro looked up into half-lidded stormy grey eyes, full of sensual promise, and pressed his lips to hers, intending to kiss the knowing smirk away.

But then she parted those full lips and he groaned, pulling her closer as he reciprocated, plundering the depths of her mouth like a man who had been starved for too long.

She made a low sound of pleasure, fingers threading through his snowy white locks as she met him, kiss for kiss, her hips rocking unconsciously against his arousal, telling him without words what she wanted from him.

Reluctantly, he tore his lips from hers, eliciting a moan of protest from her. He pulled back when she tightened her grip on his hair, trying to pull him back for another kiss. “The banks,” he gasped, larged hands stilling her hips as she brushed her heated core deliberately along his length.

As quickly as he could while half-floating and half-walking in the deep depths of the waters, he carried them both closer to the rocky ledge, until his feet found purchase on the uneven stone at the bottom of the pool, while Karin nibbled at his bottom lip, trying to distract him from his task.

Hitching her higher, he pushed her against the smooth, eroded side of the ledge and took her mouth again, his kisses fierce and hungry. She made a faint whimpering sound, and her hips jerked involuntarily as his fingers danced down her back to stroke teasingly at the crack of her backside, gliding closer to where she burned the hottest for him, but purposefully avoiding it.

“Stop _teasing_ me,” she breathed, breaking away from his kiss to trail her lips across his jaw. She blew lightly at the back of his ear, where she knew he was sensitive, trying to get him to cave, and he shuddered at the sensation, feeling himself grow even harder, if that was at all possible.

“Am I?” he murmured, as a hand came up to cup her breast, thumbing the hardened nipple, while two fingers of the other sank into her weeping heat, caressing her expertly, making her breath stutter as she gasped and writhed, her face buried into the crook of his neck as she bucked her hips against his hand.

“ _More_ ,” she demanded, grasping his length with a hand she had untangled from his hair, and it was his turn to groan as her clever fingers squeezed and stroked him in tandem to the rhythm of his thrusting fingers.

He could tell by her panting breaths, and the way her walls fluttered around his fingers that she was about to reach her peak, and reluctantly withdrew his hand from her, the cold water washing away the liquid proof of her desire. She made an indignant sound of protest, and gave him a none too gentle tug that made him wince. Pulling her hand away from him, he lined himself up against her heat, and felt her moan of satisfaction all the way down to his bones as she impaled herself, inch by hot inch, onto him until he was fully seated in her.

He cupped her backside with both hands, and guided her as she rose and fell, riding him with increasing urgency as the water lapped and splashed around them, flowing and ebbing as they moved together in this familiar, intimate dance. Her blunt nails dug into his muscled back as she strained even closer, wanting every part of him, fervently whispered words of encouragement falling from her thoroughly kissed lips. He could feel her getting hotter, and wetter, clasping him greedily, pulling him in until every thrust felt like the sweetest agony.

Blindly, his lips found hers again, and her whispered words were silenced as she returned his kisses passionately, her milky skin flushed with her desire as she sought her release almost desperately. She was so close; he could feel it. Knowing he would not last much longer, and determined to have her come before he did, he reached between them, his fingers finding the sensitive jewel between her legs, and she gasped, arching wildly, her body drawn tight with tension, thighs trembling with her impending release. He stroked her once, twice, and with a breathless cry, she fell apart in his arms. He groaned deeply, all tension draining out of him as he followed.

Much later, as they lay in a tangle of limbs beneath the pale moonlight, and the water cooled their heated skin, Karin turned to him, a devilish glint in her eye. “Next time, you’re jumping off the top of that waterfall too.”

Toshiro only shook his head, and tucked her head against his chest. Knowing Karin, it would probably happen, whether he wanted to or not.


End file.
